S U N S H I N E
by Karasu-Hane
Summary: Sasuke has to get out. Get away, be free. But, what happens when a stubborn blond runs after him? Song fic, sort of. SasuNaru. Sucky Summary. :3 First story, so comment please? It's good, I hope. xD COMPLETE


_I close both locks bellow the window._

_I close both blinds and turn away._

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple._

_Sometimes good-bye's the only way._

The sun always seemed to shine a little brighter over Konoha. The air just a bit clearer, the sky more of a vibrant blue. But why? Perhaps, it was the ever lasting love and devotion the village's people held for their precious home? No. Such a foolish thing could never be true nor exist in a sane reality.

And, yet, he was leaving this so called "Paradise".

For once and for all.

_And the sun will set for you._

_The sun will set for you._

_And the shadow of the day,_

_will embrace the world in gray._

_And the sun will set for you._

Pale hand clutched to the strap of his small, white pouch, the onyx eyed raven gave a final glance to his once home before taking a sharp turn, spinning on the heel of his foot before taking off into the thick, vast forest.

He had to get away. Far, far away. No longer could he stay no matter how much he craved, longed for such a thing. It simply just wasn't that simple.

He was becoming attached.

Ever so attached. Addicted, and trapped. He would be kept captive, prisoner, in Konoha's walls if he allowed any more emotional ties to form, any to further grow or strengthen. If he allowed-

"Teme!"

Naruto to come even closer than he already was to his shattered, abused organ of a heart.

"Teme, where are you going? Teme!"

Out. He had to get out. _Now_!

The young blond's pleads for him to slow down only edged him on further. He could just _sense_ that those ever so sickeningly controlling tears were pouring from the cerulean hues he had grown ever so accustom to.

_Pink cards and flowers on your window._

_Your friends all plead for you to stay._

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple._

_Sometimes good-bye's the only way._

He could see the breaking of the trees, the very glimpse of the nearby mountain range. The path he would take to escape, the route to a new life.

So close he was to freedom.

So close to freeing himself of these ties. These ever so meaningless ties!

Dark, piercing eyes squeezing shut, Sasuke's head ducked forward. A mistake. During his moment of blindness, the youngest Uchiha had managed to snag his foot on one of the many branches causing him to plummet down into-

A warm, tight embrace.

No.

No, no, no! He couldn't suffer any contact, he wouldn't make it out!

"Teme! What the hell do you think you're doing, you almost fell, baka! Baka, baka, baka!" Naruto scolded, bright blue eyes squinting some as tears continued to pool down and off his scarred cheeks. Seeming to hiccup on a muffled some, the boy with sun-kissed locks bent forward, arms keeping a dead-lock around the raven's lithe torso as his trembling lips pressed against his forehead. Nuzzling against the top of his most precious person's head, Naruto managed out yet another muffled, "Baka!"

And, here he lay, trapped in his most feared friend's arms. Afraid for the fact that Naruto possessed such a destructive beast inside his core? No, afraid of that stupid feeling of love that boy held, that emotion that held you captive.

The raven suppose it was a gift of sorts that his blond rival held, to _manipulate_ others emotions so simply. With a few tears, or a goofy grin... Perhaps a promise of never ending friendship, or loyalty.

Uchiha Sasuke was one of those victims. One of many who had fallen in "love" with this Urasantonchi.

And, that was just why he had to leave.

To avenge his clan was his meaning of life.

Not to love.

This had to be settled.

"I'm leaving-"

_Kiss._

Wide eyed, Sasuke pursed his lips upon the impact, jerking his head away as he spat, "Dobe! What the fuck? What do you think you're doing, huh?"

_Kiss._

"Dob-"

_Kiss._

"Nar-"

_Kiss._

By now, quite regretfully, Sasuke had begun to move his lips in sync with those of his beautiful annoyance.

Once Naruto had pulled back, they both sat in silence. Sasuke laying upon Naruto's lap, and the younger of the two cross legged.

"Don't leave me."

Manipulation, he swore.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Cruel, cruel, Manipulation.

The lingering silence soon ended as the Uchiha's pale lips parted to speak. He wanted to curse, to scream. To scold Naruto for ever saying such things. To tell him to let go.

"I love you, too, Dobe."

No such words left.

Only the truth had managed to slip out.

Perhaps, he would remained prisoner, after all.

The sun always seemed to shine brighter over Konoha. But, one boy knew the true reason that the burning sunshine was so immense.

Because of Naruto.

His own personal light of hope.

His sunshine.

_And the shadow of the day,_

_will embrace the world in gray._

_And the sun will set for you._


End file.
